The present invention relates to a refractory article suitable for casting molten metal, i.e. liquid melts, especially steel.
German Auslegeschrift No. 21 64 301 discloses a refractory material based on graphite, aluminum oxide and silicon carbide, for the preparation of which a vitreous material and a carbonaceous binder are used. This refractory material is said to possess excellent resistance to slag attack, chipping resistance, and resistance to oxidation at high temperatures. It is produced by an electric casting or burning process, and it is said that it can be used for the discharge orifice of a basic oxygen furnace, for the bottom plate of ingot molds for top casting, or for the tapping spout of a blast furnace.